Yokos and Brothers and Other Dimensions
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Ryou Bakura finds out he's related to Kurama on the Yoko side! But how will Sakura take it, and what about his newer life and older nemesis? (on hiatus)
1. 17th Birthday

This is the Yoko story. I know the first chapter isn't soo long, but it really is a cool story. So if this one sounds better than The Thief of Time, just tell me. I'm gonna alternate with them, but I need to be consistent with one after I finish Out of Control. And don't worry. I'll start updating the College Years if anyone cares. And if anyone cares to tell me to, I'll start working on my other story, Just for Fun. I know it's stupid to start another story just to probably only finish it in my senior year or something, but I'm an idiot freshman, so ignore my stupidness-ness.  
  
Yokos and Brothers and Other Dimensions  
  
"Oww..."  
  
Bakura groaned in pain. His back was throbbing like the time he'd fallen on it a year ago. He was stumbling along with Yugi and Joey to school.  
"Ryou, you alright there?" Joey asked. Ryou rubbed his back with the back of his hand.  
"I don't know. Ever since my 17th birthday, I've been feeling sort of sick and weak. My ears hurt a lot. Sometimes they hear really good, but then they hurt really bad. And my back hurts too."  
"Well, maybe you should stay home or something. I'm sure Sakura won't mind taking care of you."  
"Oh, no Yugi. I'm older than her, I can handle myself."  
At that precise moment, he collapsed onto the road, doubled up in pain. His right hand was clutched in a very tight fist, and thoughts that were not his were invading his...well...thoughts...  
{Goodbye, my brother. You can no longer control yourself. Soon enough you will be reunited with me.}  
/I'll kill you, older brother. I'll kill you!!/ ............  
"Bakura..."  
"Erm..."  
Bakura's eyes slowly opened.  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
"You're hurt," Yugi told him. "We took you to my house."  
"What...no! I don't have a school excuse, you know that!"  
"Calm down, Ryou! Gramps will give you a note. You couldn't go to school the way you are anyway."  
  
"What do you mean, 'the way I am'?"  
"You gashed your palm open with your fingernails.  
Ryou looked at his right palm. It was caked in blood which was still congealing. He shuddered and turned away.  
"Bakura, s'okay man," Joey said consolingly. "We know ya don't like dat stuff."  
"...That's not what it was..." Bakura said slowly. "It was...I wanted to taste the blood..."  
"That doesn't sound like you," Yugi said. "I think we should call your sister and Ayari. And maybe Malik."  
Suddenly, Bakura felt waves of strange power siphon through his body into one almighty wave of fury. It knocked Yugi, Joey, and Solomon off of their feet and into unconsciousness.  
"Oh my god. I-I need to see S-Sakura..."  
He knew Sakura had gone ahead with Ayari and Malik to school, so he immediately ran, back in flames, to the school.  
"Ugh," he groaned as he approached the school. "I...can't...raarrghh!!"  
H curled up into a ball on the curb as his back spasmed again. Enentually, the pain ebbed away and he could move.  
"I wonder where Yuge and Bakura are..." he heard Tristan say. "Huh? Tristan?"  
He spun around, looking in all directions, but no Tristan.  
"That's strange."  
He walked into the school.  
"I'm here to sign out my sister, Sakura Bakura?"  
He thought a moment.  
"And Ayari Crawford."  
The office assistant eyed him warily.  
"Little early for Halloween, hmm?" he said.  
Bakura ignored the comment he thought was referred to his hair.  
"Sakura and Ayari please?" he pressed.  
"Name and age."  
"Ryou Bakura, 17."  
"Sign here. They'll arrive shortly."  
Bakura wailed patiently for his sister and friend to arrive.  
"Bakura-kun?!"  
Sakura sounded alarmed.  
"Y-your ears!"  
"Your...tail..."Ayari added.  
He saw half a bushy tail protruding from his pants upon further inspection. No wonder he had felt so uncomfortable sitting down. And as he moved his fingers up his ears, he found that they tapered to a foxish point, slightly above his head.  
"Oh, wow..."  
He fainted, falling backwards with a thump.  
  
That wraps this short chapter up. By the way, I thought it only fair to tell any actual readers I have (And this is because Mina-Chan is the only one who's reviewed every chapter, so thanks Mina!) that I am going to visit my dad in Miami during June, and he's soooooo cheap that he can't even hook up either of his three computers to the Internet, so I'll probably be out of commission that whole time. Sorry! But if it's any consolation, I'll be working my butt off in his paint shop and be starvin' and not be able to read my fave stories. Oh, the humanity!!!!  
Anyways, Read and Review!! 


	2. Brothers and Other Dimensions

Here's the second chapter of the story. I was sort of leaning towards the other story, but the reviews stand at 3 vs. 1, so I must comply to my rules. However, these chapters might be shorter than those of any of my other stories. Sorry.  
  
**Ch. 2: Brothers and Other Dimensions  
**  
"You know, I know this is cliché, but I think you two killed him."  
The girls turned to see Malik in the door's entrance.  
"Malik! You ass! Somehow, I don't know how, this is your fault!!" Ayari ranted, making to tackle him. Sakura held her back.  
"Oh, no you don't. It's not his fault!" Sakura yelled.  
Malik made his way to Bakura. He began to shake him roughly.  
"Unh..."  
Bakura groaned and his eyelids cracked open.  
"Looks like you didn't kill him, girls. Ryou-kun, are you alright?"  
"I...don't...know...what I am..."  
Malik withdrew the Millennium Rod.  
"Everyone in this office besides me, Bakura, and the girls over there: Ignore us and take the rest of the day off!" he ordered, invoking the Rod's power. As it shone, everyone departed, minus the four friends.  
"...Why did you sign us out brother?" Sakura asked.  
"B-because...I...I...hurt Yugi and Joey and Yugi's grandfather. It was and accident. I d-didn't mean to..."  
All at once, his head exploded with memories and pain.  
_ {Stop it brother! Don't}  
/I will kill whomever I want, whenever I want, Yoko!/  
{No, Baku! You mustn't!}  
_ "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
Bakura's foxish ears pressed back on his head and he began to beat on it.  
"Bakura, no!"  
It took all of Malik's strength to pin one arm down while Ayari pinned the other. Sakura sat on his legs to prevent him from kicking, pressing all her weight on them. Bakura's eyes closed, and when they opened again, they were without pupil or anything—just pure yellow rays of light that could rival the sun. The rays enveloped them all as he screamed in agony.  
"AAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Ah!"  
Kurama's eyes widened. He felt strange power. A power that was not unlike his. It was the power of a Yoko and a human aura, not unlike his as Shuichi Minamino, feeling more human...  
"Hiei! Do you not feel it?" he asked his comrade.  
"Of course, Kurama, I can feel it," replied the ever stubborn Hiei.  
"Let us explore it."  
"Curiosity killed the fox, you know."  
"But demonic power brought it back," Kurama countered.  
"Do what you feel. I shall stay here. The sun is quite comforting."  
Kurama nodded and leapt from the tree they were in and headed towards the partial spirit energy.  
  
"Oh, Ra! Is he okay?"  
Malik tested Bakura's pulse. Rapid, but present.  
"He's okay," he told himself softly. The eyes of the boy told a different story; they were blank, his jaw slack. His eyeteeth seemed to have grown too. They were protruding ever so slightly from under his lip.  
"Ayari, Sakura! You two alright?"  
"Yes," Sakura replied. "How about my brother?"  
"He's—uh—blank."  
"Malik, guard him. I'll get help," Ayari said firmly. She didn't threaten Malik this time, for she understood the severity of the situation. Bakura was unconscious and she could sense a slight danger around his person.  
"Hellooo! Somebody! Anybody!"  
Ayari held her skirt tight against her body, for the brush in the forest was dense. Suddenly a redheaded boy jumped directly in front of her.  
  
"AYIEEE!!!"  
She screeched loudly in surprise.  
"Excuse me, but have you sensed any strange spirit energy?" he queried.  
"I don't know, I'm not from around here," she replied. "But could you help my friend? I don't know what's wrong with him..."  
"I am in a great hurry. Which direction are you headed in?"  
"In that direction," Ayari said, pointing behind her.  
"Lead the way!" the boy, obviously Kurama said.  
Ayari broke into a run, knowing that the others would probably be concerned for her...  
"Stop where you are!!" Kurama cried.  
She stopped short of a snake.  
"Whoa! Holy _shit_!" she cried, stepping back awkwardly on her high- heeled boots. A thorny whip shot forward and sliced the snake into sections.  
She turned incredulously to Kurama, who was wielding the whip.  
"Continue!" he told her.  
She ran again, not daring to stop until she reached her friends in the clearing.  
"Is he awake?" She asked instantly.  
"Only just," Sakura replied. "Bakura-kun, get up. Come on."  
Ryou pushed himself up.  
"Bakura? Little Baku?"  
Kurama's emerald eyes widened before he dropped the whip and ran to Ryou. He embraced him, tears in the green orbs that were his eyes.  
"Bakura, you have returned, my brother!"  
Ryou was a bit taller than Kurama, so when he fell down in weakness, the other boy was almost knocked down as well. Had Bakura not been so thin, Kurama would not have caught him.  
"I'm...you b-brother?"  
"Indeed you are."  
Ryou's tail twitched and he yelled in pain.  
"Iiiee!"  
"What is it?" Kurama asked.  
Ryou whispered the problem into Kurama's ear.  
"Oh. I see."  
Kurama got behind Bakura and grabbed his pants.  
"Ready? 1...2...3!"  
_RIP!_  
"Aahh," Bakura sighed. His tail swished happily back and forth where his pants were ripped to its level.  
  
Like I said, it's all about consistency, and I'm trying to be consistent, so a lot of my stories are being updated. Also, I'm gonna take off Be Who You Want To Be and re-upload it in chapters. Maybe then It'll get more reviews. It was my first story and I didn't have it split, but just so that you know, it's not gonna be updated any further. That was the whole story! Btw, my Miami trip has been changed to July. It was a request by one of the most important people in my life—my step dad. See, I never see him on father's day and that's why we're changing plans. Anyways, I'm sure no one cares about that. Just Read & Review, por favor!! 


End file.
